


Weak Points

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke discovers Souji has a thing for having his fingers sucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak Points

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1225.html?thread=5085897#t5085897) at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Might I have some Souji/Yosuke with finger sucking, please? Emphasis on tongue would be much appreciated!_

Yosuke discovered Souji's weak point by accident.

For someone so quiet and concerned about his personal space, once they got together Souji turned out to be a surprisingly touchy guy. He wanted to hold hands, and clutch Yosuke's thigh, to mess with his hair, and brush his face for no reason at all. Which should have gotten annoying quick but despite what he might say to everyone else, Yosuke _liked_ being touched, especially by Souji. He liked the soft look that came into Souji's eyes when he did it and he liked the feeling of those hands on him, and knowing that Souji got some pleasure out of that moment of connection. He'd never be able to say it – and he thought Souji already knew anyway – but he also liked being reassured; every time Souji touched him, he let Yosuke know he was worthy of attention and that...that might have been pathetic to an extent, but Yosuke would never turn Souji away.

So touching was fine, he just didn't like letting Inaba think he was okay getting cozy with just anyone. Souji was an exception, of course. Souji was different, special.

Souji was turning him into a sap. Yosuke probably should have cared, but since he was careful to keep it contained within the walls of Souji's room, he couldn't bring himself to mind much.

They were on Souji's couch when it happened, Souji sitting with his legs wide and Yosuke situated between them, his back against Souji's chest and Souji's arms around him. Kind of a corny, girly pose but Souji was comfortable and Nanako was out so Yosuke didn't protest. It was sunny, perfect training weather, but Yukiko had been dragged into helping out at the inn and Chie had family stuff, both of which turned what could have been a chance to bust some Shadow ass into a lazy day of watching reruns.

It wasn't long after getting into this position that Souji started getting affectionate, nosing Yosuke's neck and running his hand over his stomach. Yosuke made appropriately annoyed noises and grumbled a bit ("Come on, partner, I was watching this.") but it was all talk. If his Shadow came out at this minute to blab his secrets, it'd only say one thing: _Touch me, partner, and don't ever stop_. Actually, it'd probably insult him a lot too because that's what Shadows did, but that would be the main point.

He didn't say that – he wanted to but it was too personal to be anything but uncomfortable, even in his thoughts – but he leaned back and turned his head, brought a hand up to grab Souji's hair, and for a while they just nuzzled, not quite kissing but right on the verge of it. This was definitely something Yosuke would never let anyone catch him doing, acting like an idiot in love. It was way too embarrassing and way too private. That contented noise coming from the back of Souji's throat? That was only for him.

(Yosuke might have smiled and made a sound of his own, but it wasn't important and not nearly as cute. It was stupid, and it never happened, no matter what Souji said later.)

Gradually, the tameness gave way to something else. Yosuke wasn't sure whose breath sped up first, but soon his pants were half a size too small and he grew frustrated with Souji dodging his mouth. He liked this teasing too but dammit teasing had to come to something and he wanted some relief. Getting off might be out of the question, but he wouldn't turn down a good make out.

He caught the corner of Souji's mouth. Souji lowered his face. He kissed behind his ear and whispered, "You can't leave me hanging like this." Souji gave a shaky laugh and Yosuke bit his ear. He squeezed his thighs tight around Yosuke, letting him feel his dick through his pants, and touched his fingers to Yosuke's face. Impulsively, Yosuke took one in his mouth, licked it, and Souji—

Souji made some amazing, sharp noise that pushed the few thoughts left in Yosuke's head right out. When he shoved it deeper, all the way up to the last knuckle, Yosuke coughed but sucked hard.

Souji pressed his face to Yosuke's neck and removed his finger from his mouth. "Okay, we've—we've got to stop doing that."

"Why?" That'd barely been anything but Souji's breath hit Yosuke's skin short and quick, and his pulse raced. "You liked that."

"It felt weird."

"It felt good, don't deny it." Souji's dick was more obvious than ever. Yosuke was glad his position made his own growing erection less obvious.

Souji's mouth became a thin line and he straightened. "Let me up."

"What, gonna come already?"

Souji swallowed. "No."

"Good because we haven't even done anything, and I'm just getting started." He twisted around to straddle Souji's legs, making sure to put unneeded pressure where he knew it'd cause the most effect, which wasn't fair but he didn't care, not when Souji's breath caught and his hips moved. Souji averted his eyes self-consciously, and Yosuke took the chance to lean in and suck on the pulse point on his neck. That helped hide his face; Souji might have liked it when he talked so bluntly and Yosuke might have liked it too – his heart was pounding to match Souji's – but man if it wasn't embarrassing, saying this stuff with a straight face.

His lips found their way to Souji's. Souji put his hands on his waist and tried to press their erections together. Yosuke wished desperately that they'd gone past just making out and sneaking gropes and clumsily grinding; those couple of touches between Souji's legs had him all worked up and now he was throbbing. Souji's dick was right there, inches away, and he was hard because of Yosuke. He was hard and Yosuke was hard and he'd—yeah, he'd thought about jerking Souji off or having it done or, in a fantasy he'd never reveal, doing it while Souji watched, but thinking about something was a hell of a lot different than actually reaching out and...

Yosuke sucked on Souji's tongue and balled his perfectly pressed shirt up between his hands. Souji moved one hand to touch his face and Yosuke remembered the reaction he'd gotten. He grabbed Souji's wrist and broke the kiss, darting back in to bite his lips after a thought.

"Look how hard you are already." So was he but—

"Look who's talking."

—no need for Souji to point that out. Yosuke ignored the comment, though he felt his face heat up. He turned his attention to Souji's hand, and without looking away from his face, slipped one finger in his mouth.

Souji rolled his shoulders and bit his lip.

After a few seconds of working his tongue around Souji's finger, Yosuke pulled it out with a _pop_. "How's that?" He tried to sound casual, but his voice came out breathier than he wanted. His mouth had felt very full and even having it for such a short amount of time got a reaction.

"It's good."

"Just good?" He licked Souji's palm and dipped his tongue between the space of his fingers. "That's not what I was going for at all. I'm trying to get you even harder."

"It was really good." Souji's hand twitched before he stilled his fingers.

Yosuke dropped his voice. "You want me to do it again?"

"Yes."

"Tell me." Yosuke played with Souji's fly with his free hand.

"What?" Souji was starting to go red and he blinked rapidly in an effort to refocus. "I can't."

"Why not?" Yosuke leaned in and kissed his way up Souji's neck. When he got to his ear, he said, "Order me around, partner."

Souji exhaled heavily and molded against him.

"Tell me what to do," Yosuke whispered. "Please."

There was a long stretch of silence where Yosuke wasn't sure whether he'd screwed up. He could hear his heart in his ears and Souji's heavy breathing. Finally, with a quiver in his voice, Souji said, "Open your mouth, Yosuke, and...and suck."

Yosuke did just that.

He kept his face near Souji's ear so he could see Souji but Souji couldn't see him clearly, and put two fingers in his mouth. He had no idea what he was doing – he'd only ever sucked topsicles and not like this – but he picked up quick and adjusted what he was doing to how Souji reacted, adding pressure here and teasing there, using his tongue with a purpose he'd never done before.

Souji shifted, breath coming in unsteady pants. His free hand was shoved between his legs and curled into a fist. "Come here, in front of me, I want—I want to see you."

With Souji watching him, Yosuke ran his tongue over inch of his hand, curled it around his fingers when Souji moved them towards his mouth. Souji's face, red and open and _enraptured_ , spurned him on, encouraged him to be bolder. In his desire to keep going, to get an even better reaction, he forgot to be nervous.

One of them leaned forward or maybe both of them did, but either way he got close enough that he could catch Souji's mouth with a lick and then Souji moved his hand away and they were kissing again, hard and rough and desperate. Souji groaned and worked his hand between them, grabbed Yosuke through his pants. Yosuke moaned and thrust forward and only pulled himself away with great effort.

"Wait, wait."

"Why, I don't want to wait." Souji started to rub him off and Yosuke didn't want to wait either but he had a plan, an idea, and this wasn't part of it.

"Your hand—"

"Oh, right, okay, here—" Souji held it up, and Yosuke lavished attention on it, stopping only to speak.

"I want this in my mouth."

"Okay." Souji looked willing to agree with anything.

"I want this—I want you inside of me."

"Oh." Souji clenched his eyes shut and rubbed Yosuke harder. " _Oh._ "

Yosuke's thoughts scattered and only just managed to reform. He grabbed Souji's wrist and stopped him. "Not yet. I'm going to make you come, partner. Tell me to."

"Yosuke..." Souji opened his eyes and looked at him pleadingly.

"This—" Yosuke licked a finger, nipped it. "Do you know what this reminds me of? Do you know what I want to do?"

"Get me off."

"Yeah, yeah, exactly." Yosuke couldn't catch his breath, not with Souji's eyes on him. "I'm going to show you how, what I've been thinking about."

He dropped to the floor harder than he should have, but he was too preoccupied to care. One of Souji's hands, he let go. The other, he positioned carefully, right between Souji's legs, fingers together and pointed up.

Then he buried his face in Souji's lap and _sucked_.

He didn't know what it was, the sensation or the image he must have presented, but Souji whimpered and widened his stance. Souji gripped his hair and Yosuke couldn't help but pant around the digits in his mouth, bringing his free hand to rub at his cock. Souji's fingers were almost enough to fool him that he had his lips wrapped around something different but they were more than enough by themselves – those same hands that touched him so easily and that he'd admired for so long, they were in his mouth. He took them deep, almost gagged, didn't care, just moaned and looked up and saw Souji staring back at him, saw the exact second Souji couldn't hold it in anymore and came.

Yosuke sped his hand up until his wrist hurt and followed him.

As soon as Souji took his hand back, he grasped Yosuke's head, swooped down, and kissed him. Yosuke's jaw hurt and he had spit on his chin, but he grabbed Souji's belt loops and kissed back, made helpless noises into Souji's mouth.

"Yosuke." Souji kept their faces close and panted his name. "I can't believe you did that."

"Oh man, I did, didn't I?" He chuckled and tried not to look at Souji's lap. He failed. "That was kind of..."

Souji nodded. "You're amazing."

"Me, what? No way, that was seriously embarrassing; I don't know what came over me." He bit the corner of his mouth and raised his hands to cover Souji's. "Amazing, huh?"

"Yeah, I really..." Souji rested his forehead against his and closed his eyes. "I really, really..." His voice was very soft.

Yosuke matched it. "Me too."

They were both a mess and should have gone to clean up, but they stayed like that for a while and when Souji nuzzled him Yosuke responded without hesitation, soaking in the touch like he'd never get enough of it.

That day, he discovered Souji's weak point was his hands. Yosuke's weak point was just Souji but he'd known that for a while.


End file.
